


Angry

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Rafael Barba - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: Rafael returns home after losing a case is very angry and wants to let off steam





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry if the spelling and everything else is not perfect because English is not my language and I have translated everything with a translator. I hope you will still be able to enjoy my story.
> 
> to write this I was inspired by a story read on Tumblr, where I was struck by the fact that nevada liked to watch and even lick his sperm from his satisfied woman. Unfortunately (I read so many stories that I lost count) I do not remember the name of the person who wrote it so, if you recognize please tagged and know that I do not want to copy you but just pay homage. said this good reading. 
> 
> I hope you like it even if very short...

Rafael had returned from the court, slams the door and this was not a good sign, he reached the bathroom while wearing a wide shirt and underwear you were washing your face, without saying a word took you from behind pushing against the sink, you looked at his reflection in the mirror, had that look, lowered his panties and stopped to look at your ass smooth and perfect, slapped him and a thought clouded his mind,

"Princesa I want your ass" 

look at him luxurious and  
"oh yes Papi please."

It was all he was waiting for, he freed his erection and pressed it against you, sliding slowly into your moaning hole as it went deeper and deeper when you had adapted to its size the pleasure began to grow inside you, panting and whining his name while you hammered deeply holding you by the hips, would leave bruises but you did not care, you did not like when he was angry, because it was intractable but, the sex he had in those moments was priceless.

With his right hand he reached your clitoris and began to tease him, rubbing him until your orgasm overwhelmed you and you trembled under him, feeling you enjoy the push over coming hard in your ass, but he pulled out quickly and ended up leaving some of his release on your ass.

I caught my breath, helped you to get up by taking your face in his hands, saw your eyes swollen with satisfaction and enjoyment but, discharged the anger had returned the caring Rafael that you loved 

"forgive me mi amor, I did not want to disrespect you but I was out of me".

You smiled, kissing him sweetly,

"I hope they piss you off more often"

you laughed, he looked at you, here is that crooked smile that you loved, 

"te amo mi corazon".


End file.
